


Blue is the New Black

by 13thSpider



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Kissing, Making Out, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Straddling, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSpider/pseuds/13thSpider
Summary: River gets a very unexpected guest in her jail cell





	1. River

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fic for this site, I was just so inspired by some of the others I've read for the new Doctor. I hope you like it, I may add more chapters to this or try writing some other pairings with this Doctor and the other women in her life as well. It's kind of short and a bit of a tease, just dipping my toe into the water.
> 
> The first chapter is fairly tame, but the second chapter gets a bit steamier so I've updated the audience settings.

River sat alone in her cell, again. She knew soon she’d have to change out of the dress, lest the cleric guards come by for bunk check and make her surrender it as contraband. But for now she just wanted to imagine that he’d actually come. She knew when he invited her to the singing towers, yet again, that he’d probably cancel, also yet again. Another evening getting dressed in secret gone to waste. 

Just as she was resigning herself to the process of unzipping the dress and packing it away, she heard soft footsteps approaching. They weren’t the typical clomping of the clerics’ uniform boots, but they weren’t the clicky high heels of some of the more administrative types either. She didn’t have time to change out of her dress, so she jumped under the covers and pulled them up to her chin in an attempt to hide it. 

“Come on now, Professor Song, I know these ‘ol guards are daft but you can’t expect them to believe you’d fall asleep with your hair and makeup all done up like that,” the voice said. It was a woman’s voice, it had a familiar accent. It reminded her of one of his older faces, the ones who didn’t know about her yet. The blonde woman in front of her wasn’t dressed in anything resembling the military fatigues favored by the clerics. Just a long grey trench coat. “That husband of yours didn’t turn up, did he?”

“Now, how would you know that he’s my husband?” she asked the woman. “Most people around here think I’m just the woman who killed him.” 

“I know some things,” the woman said. “And I knew, or at least I was pretty sure, that this was a night when he didn’t come.”

“So you’re a time traveler, then?” River asked. “You came back tonight because you didn’t think he’d show up? Well I should warn you that I’m a lot scarier than he is and if you think I’m not going to put up a fight--”

“I’m not here to fight you, River. I’m here cause I wanted to see you. You’ve... you’ve been on my mind a lot.” There was an almost hidden level of pain to her voice. A distant longing the woman was trying hard to cover up even to herself. And yet something about her felt so familiar. River sensed she could read her like a book. “I am a time traveler, you were right about that, but I didn’t look this up in any history books. I knew the Doctor wasn’t here tonight because I-- I remembered not showing up even though I promised.” 

“You remembered,” River started to speak but then stopped herself. There it was. It all clicked together. “Well now, I wondered if you’d ever make the jump, and here you are.”

“Here I am. Well, here we are,” she said. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers, and in that second, if River still held any doubts that this woman was her Doctor, they were erased. The bars of her cell disappeared as the interior of the TARDIS materialized in their stead. The inside of the time machine looked different, it always did as the Doctor’s faces changed, and yet River always felt as at home in the old blue box as she did in his arms. Or perhaps, in this case, her arms. The lack of barriers between them as the ship scooped them up out of the prison cell was suddenly very apparent. 

“Doctor,” River said, but whatever else was about to follow was soon forgotten as her wife, unable to hold herself back any longer, stepped forward, placed her hands on River’s cheeks and kissed her. 

River melted into the arms of the woman she loved as her lips parted and the Doctor lightly bit down on her lower lip, with just the right amount of pressure to make the hair on her arms stand up in ways they hadn’t in years. The Doctor wasn’t the first woman she’d kissed, so she knew how soft and smooth it could be, but that same gentleness combined with the intimacy of this person she’d been so close to for so long caused a stirring in River that she’d not felt in years, even on dates with the version of her husband she most often saw, with his silly bow ties and floppy hair. 

She could tell just from how she kissed that it had been a very long time since this version of the Doctor had seen her. There was a sadness to it. A long unfulfilled craving for her. 

“How long has it been?” River asked, pulling away from the kisses for a second.

“I don’t want to talk about that,” the Doctor responded. “I just want to be with you, here and now. Can I just have you, for the night?”

“You have me always, my love.”

“And, I have to ask you something,” she added.

“You usually do,” River responded. ‘What do you need?”

“The Doctor, that is, the version of me that you see the most, the goofy one? He thinks he’s the end, he thinks that when he dies, I die for good. He doesn’t know that we go on. And he can’t know, do you understand? If he knows he survives he might do something differently.”

“You know I never give spoilers, sweetie.”

“I know but, I know you keep your journal. And I have to ask you to not write about this in it. I’m not even supposed to be here, I picked this night because it was one of the only ones that I knew I wouldn’t run into me, so I could safely cross my own timeline.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” River said, as she pushed her wife against the TARDIS console and kissed her again. “I won’t need to write any of tonight down in order to remember it forever.”


	2. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's surprise visit with River in her cell continues into the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos on the first chapter! I was so revved up after writing it today that I just couldn't help myself but to come home and crank out some more. Hope you enjoy it!

The Doctor hadn’t expected her wife to take to her new body so quickly, she still wasn’t even sure how well she’d taken to it. While she hadn’t carried the same prejudices about gender as far as capabilities that pudding br-- wait, no, that didn’t feel as right with this new voice-- humans did, she still found herself quite surprised at all of the new sensations and feelings that came with the change. 

This wasn’t a simple case of different teeth or an ugly color of kidneys. When she awoke in her TARDIS on the other side of a particularly violent regeneration there were tingling sensations she’d never ever felt before. Nerve endings in random parts of her body, the inside of her elbow, the back of her neck, seemed to be doing somersaults at the slightest hint of soft air breezing against them. 

All that was before she’d even begun to think of River. As soon as the thought of her wife crossed her mind, of moments of passion they’d experienced together in their long, long night at the singing towers, she’d practically lost the ability to stand. The physical reaction to even the memory of their most erotic moments sent intense signals throughout every inch of her. She knew she needed to see her wife again, as selfish as it was. 

And now, after carefully pouring through her own memory of days, a thousand years past in her own lifeline, looking for a moment when she could drop in to River’s life without causing a paradox, she was here. The TARDIS had made quite the wingwoman too, carefully avoiding nights when her younger self had dropped by, even if he ran into other versions of himself far too often in his own pursuits of River. The last ally in her conquest of River was River herself. The diary that she’d given her wife so long ago, the one that ultimately found its way back to her. It had given her the exact night when River was the most cross with ol’ fish fingers for not showing up. 

Mission accomplished, the Doctor thought to herself as her wife gently lifted her in the air and sat her on the console of the TARDIS. The memories of her research melted away as the Doctor spread her legs to allow her wife in between her thighs, closing them again behind her to pull her in tight and close. Their mouths met again, and as River kissed her the Doctor felt that tingling in her skin intensify again, this time especially between her thighs. 

River moved her lips from the Doctor’s and kissed along the line of her cheek. Slowly she crept her lips, one kiss at a time, along the side of her wife’s face until finally she came to her earlobe. She nibbled, ever so softly on the bottom of it and then lifted her mouth to the very edge of the Doctor’s ear and blew softly inside it. 

The Doctor couldn’t help herself from moaning as she felt her entire body tremble from that simple blow, but River wasn’t done. Not by a long shot. She moved her way down to the Doctor’s neck, again forming a path there with kisses. Once she found her spot, a fleshy bit just below the jawbone, she began a circular motion of quick pecks until, just when the Doctor didn’t think it could get any more intense, she bit down every so gently causing the Time Lady to let out yet another of those high pitched moans. 

Her own hand crept its way up the back of River’s head, collecting little bits of her fantastically large hair as it went, and once the Doctor knew she had a firm but gentle grasp on it, she closed her fist, pulling the other woman’s hair just enough to make her moan as well. River moved her head back along with the Doctor’s hand and they found each other’s lips again. 

After kissing for several more minutes, the Doctor finally released River’s body from the hold of her legs and put her feet back firmly on the ground. River backed up as the Doctor stood up from the console and led her wife over to a nearby chair. She pushed her into the chair and then, pulling the hem of her wife’s dress up as she went, she spread her own legs again and straddled her in the seat. 

She lowered her head down and tilted up River’s chin, kissing her from the higher angle. Now it was her turn to explore her wife’s face with kisses as she moved up to kiss her forehead and then over to the ear, repeating the same nibble and blow motion that River had done to her earlier, and feeling her body tremble as it resulted in the same effect. 

The Doctor moved lower to River’s collarbone, kissing along the crook of her neck and along the top of her chest plate, feeling every tense, every shudder in wife’s body as she moved to a new spot, as she activated a new set of nerves. She felt her wife run her hands across her thighs and wished suddenly that she didn’t still have her pants on. Despite the skinny fit of the fabric, she knew she was losing the intensity of the other woman’s hands directly on her skin. 

“Doctor,” River said in a breathy whisper, as if coming to the same conclusion, “take me to bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark still when River woke. But then, that didn’t mean much of anything she realized. The drifting TARDIS could have passed by numerous stars which had risen and set over their planets in the time that she and her wife had been taking their time with one another. 

Her wife. She sounded the word out in a quiet whisper, letting her lips trace around every letter as she went. It simultaneously felt as familiar as it had when she was her husband, and yet exhilarating as if part of some secret torrid affair. Maybe that’s exactly what it was. She’d never felt like she was cheating on him with himself before, and even now it seemed strange to call it that, but indeed she’d been handed a secret deeper than any yet, something that “spoilers, sweetie” didn’t feel like it adequately covered. 

Speaking of adequately covered, it was only as she realized how much of the blankets she had, and reached out to caress her Doctor that she discovered that the aforementioned wife was no longer in bed with her. Wrapping herself in the covers to fight off the slightly chilly air around her, she got up and headed back out to the TARDIS control room. 

She didn’t have to go far. As she expected, this version of the Doctor wasn’t all that different from the ones who came before, and River found her locked deep in thought standing in front of the console, although unlike the ones she called husband, wife Doctor wasn’t wearing any pants. The only thing hanging off of her frame was an old oversized shirt, probably one of his leftovers lingering about in the blue box. 

She slid up behind the Doctor and reached her arms around her waist, feeling her tense up a little, so lost in her thoughts that she hasn’t heard River approaching. But in the time it took for her to rest her head on her shoulder, the Doctor had melted backwards into her a bit, letting out a relaxed sigh. She turned her head towards River’s and the two shared a long, tender kiss. 

“Hello, sweetie,” River whispered quietly as their lips parted. The Doctor turned her body around and slid herself up onto the TARDIS console. Almost having forgotten again that this was still her Doctor, River was momentarily surprised by how familiar this young looking blonde waif was with the panel, and yet she managed to place herself perfectly upon the console without bumping a single button or knob or lever, and yet without so much as a glance behind her. 

“Only buttons I know better are yers,” the Doctor said, intuiting River’s observation, as she wrapped her legs around her and pulled her closer to her again for another kiss. 

“Don’t I know it,” River said in response. “Could play me like a violin.”

“Pretty sure I did, at least twice,” the Doctor said, crooking a mischievous smile. “At least it sure sounded like it were one to my ears.” 

“I’m happy to hit that note any time you want to go for it again,” River replied with a smirk. 

The Doctor sighed again and rested her head against River’s chest. She inhaled deeply, as if taking in a bit of her wife’s scent to catalog and hold on to, collecting a memory. 

“I have to go soon, don’t I?” River asked. The Doctor pulled her head back and looked her wife in the eyes for a lingering moment before nodding.

“I had to calculate the the time when you’d be alone for me down to a pretty precise moment, couldn’t risk one of my other selves or that father of yours coming bouncing in while I was around. I’m sorry to drop in and out like this.”

“I’m not, I’m glad you made it work. I’m glad I got to meet this part of you, if only for the night.” 

They kissed again, River wasn’t sure which one of them initiated it, but she knew this would be the last one, it would be too hard after this one to say any more goodbyes, she knew if they kissed again the Doctor would never leave and that wasn’t an option they had. The kiss was a paradox, one that felt as it it could go on forever and yet both of them knew that it would be painfully too short no matter how long it lasted. 

They didn’t speak much as the Doctor slid her hand to the TARDIS control, returning the machine to River’s jail cell, allowing her wife to get dressed, back in her jail fatigues this time rather than the dress she’d taken off of her the night before. The Doctor got dressed again too, in an outfit that caused River to raise an eyebrow.

“What?” the Doctor said, blushing as she wrapped the laces around her boots, an easy task given the amount of space between it and the cuff of her pants. 

“If you’d been wearing that last night, I’d have guessed who you were faster,” River said with a giggle. 

“I had to be a bit stealthy last night, in case I was on camera anywhere,” the Doctor responded. 

The door to the TARDIS opened, and River took one last long look at her once and future wife. “Where are you off to next, my love?” She asked as she headed towards the door. 

“I don’t know,” the Doctor said, her face still in a bit of a pout as she watched her wife exit the police box doors. “But I’m really having a strong feeling like I need to check something out of a library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story, sorry to leave everyone hanging for so long. For future fics I'll try to have a better idea of where I want it to go and maybe more of an outline before tossing an incomplete idea up and letting it linger.


End file.
